Poison (Final Fight/Street Fighter)
Poison is one of the criminals who are members of the Mad Gear Gang and an anti-heroine in the Final Fight and Street Fighter video game series. Poison is first appeared as a villain in the Final Fight franchise, but after that, she becomes Hugo's manager and acting as a anti-heroine. Also, she later made cameo appearances in Street Fighter Alpha 2, Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike and SvC Chaos: SNK VS Capcom. She made playable appearances only in Final Fight Revenge, Street Fighter X Tekken and Ultra Street Fighter IV. Appearance Posion appears as an attractive woman who has a long purple hair and wears wears a black peak cap with a chain-link design, a skimpy white midriff-revealing tank top, and a pair of skimpy denim cut-off shorts and high heels. Besides, she geared up a chain around her waist, a studded black collar on her neck, and a pair of hand-cuffs hanging from the chain around her waist. In Final Fight Revenge, she now carries a riding crop that she uses as her weapon of choice during the fight. In Street Fighter V, even though Poison does not appear in the game, her outfit has the following minor changes: her skimpy tank top has changed into shirt with bandages, which is covered in her top and has a single long sleeve at her left hand beneath it. Also, she has white band on her left elbow. Her cut-off denim shorts are replaced with color black that shows her the lines of her red thong beneath her shirt and has a gold band on her right thigh and her red high heels are actually maintained. Biography Poison was one of the few females of the Mad Gear Gang, who rank among the most insidious members of the Gang. After the fall of the Mad Gear Gang, Poison became Hugo's manager in the wrestling world, serving as the driving force behind one of the most dangerous athletes in the world. Gallery 2146836-poison_final_fight.png 21 sfxtimg12.jpg Character Select Poison USF4.png 21 sfxtimg02.jpg SFVPoison.jpg Trivia *It is said that in the American release of Final Fight, Capcom stated Poison to be a transgender when questioned about the fact players were allowed to hit the female characters Poison and Roxy, as it was highly frowned upon that time in America. However, in some old profiles and concepts for Poison, she was discribed in japanese as a newhalf: the japanese name for a transgender woman. Anyway, in the american release of the game for SNES, Poison and Roxy were replaced by two frail-looking men, named Billy and Sid. *In the original Final Fight, her pallette swap is known as Roxy, who differs from Poison in that she has orange hair, while Poison has pink. *Poison was going to be one of the bosses in the game Final Fight: Streetwise, but she was removed from the game alongside Sodom, and replaced by Cammy. *Poison was going to appear also in the cancelled game Capcom Fighting All-Stars, alongside many other Capcom characters. Capcom Fighting All-Stars came out instead, but Poison was nowhere to be seen. *Poison has appeared in the Street Fighter III series and in SvC Chaos: SNK VS Capcom in Hugo's intros and winposes, in SvC she also had dialogues with the other characters. *Poison and the Mad Gear Gang have cameos in the background of Metro City stage in Marvel VS Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. She is seated on a fallen statue of Haggar, watching the battle. *Capcom tried to belie the fact Poison being a transgender female in the games after Final Fight, however in Capcom Classics Collection, her profile says that she is a man who dress female clothes and in Street Fighter X Tekken, some commentaries of the other characters about her suggest that she is a transgender although this was later omitted due to being offensive to LGBT. *Capcom later Stated officially that she is indeed Female considering the fact that she wasn't transgender and her voice for English and Japanese are female voice actresses. External links *Poison (Final Fight/Street Fighter) - Villains Wiki. Navigation Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Fighter Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Elementals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Outright Category:Controversial Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Master of a Villain